The Scream in the locked room Case 9
by Kohaku-Hime
Summary: SPR is on the move again, this time they go to Mai's old house... could her mom be the one haunting it?
1. Am I going home?

June 2

7:55 am

"Get out of here now!" Screamed Hiwatari-sama, "you don't belong here, or any other complex in all of Japan!" "But" I said, I heard no where to go, and she knew that. What am I going to do? 'Well, I can't tell Naru, or Lin,' I thought, 'or John, Monk, Ayako , or Masako'.

I walked into my apartment room, I grabbed a bag, and put money, a change of clothes and some snacks into it. I looked at the clock, it was 7:58 now, I wouldn't get to work on time, there was no hope for that one. I didn't even care though. I walked out of the apartment, I felt tears coming on.

I walked out of the complex and wiped my tears, every time someone said, 'Hi', or waved to me I smiled, a very fake smile. I walked into SPR around 8:30, "You're late Mai" said Naru irritated. I just shrugged and went into the kitchen to fix him some tea. As soon as it was done I asked Lin if he wanted some, he said no, obviously. I gave Naru his tea, "Here" I said. Then I walked away without saying anything more.

June 2

2:33 pm

"Is anyone here who can help me?" an elderly lady lightly called into SPR. I came up to her, "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. I showed her to the conference room where she met Naru. When he saw her he said, "Good afternoon I am Shibuya Kazuya, and I own Shibuya Psychic Research, what is your problem" The lady paused for a moment, then sighed, "I am Ikumi Chi, and I have reason to believe my house is haunted." "And your reason being?" Naru said. "At nights we hear a female screaming. She only says things on the occasion. Once she said, 'I am not ready to die' another, 'I have my little girl to take care of'". Naru seemed to be taking the case into consideration, "Anything else we should know?" I sighed, remembering my mom's death, why was I thinking about that now? Then Chi said, "There _is_ another thing, my little granddaughter who is two has been having a strange dream. She says it's in the basement, when she walked in its covered in…" I knew what she was going to say. I mouthed just as Chi said it, 'blood'.

Naru took a deep breath, "We will investigate your house. What is the address? I found myself saying it with Chi. It was my old house, the one where my mother died. I took out the key; it was my good luck charm.

"Anymore information about the house?" Chi gave off a look that showed she had been trying to hide this, "Well the room the screams are coming out of, well its looked, and we're afraid to knock it down."

"The front door key" was all I said.


	2. Im home, finally home

Chapter 2:

June 3

2:30 pm

Naru, Lin, Masako, Ayako, Monk, John, and I walked down a familiar hallway. At least I was familiar with it. They were led to a door I recognized instantly. My old room! I took out the key and unlocked the room that hadn't been opened since I left. As I started to enter the room, I was pulled back, causing me to fall. "Mai!" Monk had a hint of worry in his voice. I sighed as I got up and brushed off my skirt, " I'm fine" I assured him. I walked in, this time with no interruptions, " this place hasn't changed a bit!" I smiled my first true smile for days.

"Excuse me Miss," it didn't take me long to realize she was referring to me, "You can call me Mai" I told her. "Yes. Mai, with all due respect, what is your relationship with this house?" I sighed, " I lived here until I was 12, then, I moved."

" Haven't you noticed yet?" Masako barked. I looked at her confused, " What do you mean" I asked. "When you fell, you were actually pushed down by a spirit" I looked down, "Mom" I mumbled so quiet no one could hear me. "Well that means there's a spirit in the house then" Naru said. He had been standing in the background having almost nothing to do with our conversation until now. I ignored him, " What do you mean by 'pushed' by the spirit?" Masako sighed in aggravation, " I mean that the spirit had been trapped in the room and you were the only thing in its way when you opened the door, so it pushed you out of the way." Then she added, "it should have killed you, no of us would have missed you." No one did anything except for Monk who just laughed nervously, he obviously wasn't going to get involved.

"Where can we have base?" Naru asked. "Well, here is the only free room right now, will it do? If not I can-" "Don't worry about it, "Naru said, "here is fine." Normally I would be overjoyed, but all these memories of those I had lost stole my smile. All I could do was look down. " Is everything all right, Mai?" asked Ayako. Something was wrong with me, I didn't feel like myself, I hoped the others didn't notice, but they probably had. I finally replied, "Its nothing" "Are you sure" Monk was trying to get it out of me, normally I wouldn't mind, but right now I'm not myself. "Its nothing!" I yelled at him. What was I doing, how could I be sure? I felt like my body was taking over, I couldn't stop myself. I ran out of the room, holding back tears. I would feel terrible if others had to see me in that state. I felt so lonely, what had I done? Then I realized that wasn't my problem. I was longing for my parents.

I remembered having a secret hideout in the huge Cherry orchard in the backyard, only my dad and I could constantly find it. I hoped it was still there. It was, luckily. I dashed into the forest if pink blossoms. Soon I found it. It was still there. I sat down against a tree. I started to cry, why was I crying? I wasn't quite sure, I was happy but I was equally sad. Maybe I was crying of joy _and _anguish. Before I knew it I had ended up crying myself to sleep. That was good for the most part, I did need sleep, but when there's sleep there's a dream.

June 3

2:47 pm

In my dream I was floating over nothing all around me was light purple, "great I'm dreaming" I said almost immediately. The first thing I did was look for Naru. He was no where to be seen, then I heard, "Mai you've finally come back to me" I knew that voice, how could I forget? It was my moms! " Its time you came back to me you naughty girl, you left me!" she scolded. "Huh? No Mom you left me and Dad." "Back talking now? What a terrible young lady you've become, your dad is a terrible role model!" "Dad is dead mom!" I tried to justify myself, then I saw her show herself with scarlet red eyes, the exact color of blood, and a knife in her hands.

I stepped back ," You need to be taught a lesson, little lady" she said she cam up on me, closer, closer, I knew I was going to die. I closed my eyes. I woke up gasping. " Are you okay" a child's voice asked, I turned my head, a small girl was sitting there playing in the dirt. "Yeah" I said, "How'd you find this, my secret play place? You have to keep it a secret!" I smiled, "okay secret" I almost whispered it, the little girl laughed. "Did you have a scary picture when you were sleeping?" I figures it was child talk for nightmare. "Oh, I get those all the time! Do you want to play with me?" she asked. I nodded. I had a great time with her, I hadn't noticed the time go by.


	3. It is my mom

**Alice the BBR- I hope you don't mind if I shorten it…I will just call myself Alice. So I was reading fanfic and I was thinking, 'I feel like the only one who doesn't have little conversations with my readers'. So now, starting in chapter 3 I will do this!  
*the crowd cheers***

**Alice- well I feel really lonely now **

***cries***

**Alice- I guess I will give myself a buddy… well her name will be….Lizzy**

**Lizzy- so now you bring me up**

**Alice- sorry**

**Lizzy- whatever… we do not own Ghost Hunt…we wish we did, but alas we don't.**

**Alice- Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono**

**Lizzy- Not us so don't think that**

**Alice-well what else should we talk about? Oh yeah, thanks for commenting on our last 2 chapters, midnightstar32, Kimeko-Dono, Chibi- kyuubi-chan, puppykid 136 (but I know u so if u didn't comment…), Ayjah, and TeArsOfLiGht. I feel so special getting nice reviews like these.**

**Lizzy- they are probably bored of listening to us so on with the story**

**Alice- ok fine…**

"Mai! Mai where are you?" I faintly heard someone say. It was Monk! "Sweetie, I think its time to go" I realized how dark it gotten so quickly. I could hardly see. "come here" I told the child. She followed my directions, thank goodness. I picked her up. I walked out of our 'play place' into the forest of trees. 'I hope I can get out of here in the dark' I thought. I felt myself get father away from Monk's voice, so I turned around. The girl tugged on my shirt, "Nee-chan, nee-chan!" her voice sounded urgent, "the lady is going to scream again tonight!" I gasped; my last dream proved that my mom was behind all of this. I had to get out, fast! I didn't understand why I couldn't find my way out; I used to know it like the back of my hand. I felt like I had never been here before, "Do you want to lead the way?" I asked the small girl, trying to sound like I was playing a game so she wouldn't think I was lost. She shook her head, "do you not know the way out?" I tried to get her to help me, but she just shook her head, "She doesn't want us out" she told me "not yet, she's going to scream soon!" she started to cry. I tugged her closer to me, and then it began.

"My baby girl is back!" screamed Mom; I knew it was her, who else would it be? "She came back for her mother!" the screams sounded so joyous it was hard to believe it was my mom about to kill me in my dream earlier. "Mom" I mumbled. There was no getting away from it, I was lost, "Monk!" I yelled louder than the screams. "Mai? Where are you?" He replied.

"I'm coming out!" I started running as fast as I could forward, 'I hope this is the right way' I thought. Just as I began to get tired, I had escaped the trees! I sighed in relief, I almost cried, I had been so scared. "Mai where have you been," he paused, and his expression softened, "we've been looking for you for hours!" I put the girl down then bowed, "I'm so sorry Monk, I hadn't seen the time go by"

"Lets go back to the house." He told me. I took the girl's hand. I showed her to her room, well she showed it to me. Then I went to the base, "Where have you been Mai?" I almost smiled, Naru sounded like he cared. "I went somewhere I haven't been too in a long time." that was all I felt like telling that jerk. "well" he said nonchalantly, "did you hear the screaming?" I could feel my heart racing as he said those words, " I – I had a dream" I told him. He stared at me "So you were sleeping? And what does that have to do with the subject?" 'Jerk 'I thought, but I answered his question, "It was my mom screaming and the dream proved it, and…" I was about to tell him about how my mom tried to kill me but I didn't want to. "And what?" he was being persistent, so I tried playing stupid, "Huh? I said 'and'?" luckily it worked, he sighed in annoyance.

"Well everyone just go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us." Naru told everyone. "Come on Mai" said Ayako, as she showed me where the girls would sleep, it had been the second bedroom when I lived here. "Make yourself comfortable" Ayako told Masako and I. 'Great, I have to share a room with _her_ again' I thought. Masako and I had a very bitter friendship; it was probably because we both liked the same guy. Don't even ask why I had a crush on Naru, its like something that just happens and you cant stop it. I got into bed, I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. the memory of my mom about to kill me burned in my mind. "Mai you're going to bed early" Masako said, "we haven't even had dinner yet" I hadn't realized we hadn't been served dinner yet. I had just thought they ate while the little girl and I where out. "Oh" I paused, "its okay I'm not hungry anyways" Masako shrugged, "okay do what you- " then Ayako said, "Mai you really should eat, its not healthy to skip meals." I sighed and got out of bed, "okay" luckily I hadn't changed into my pajamas yet so I didn't need to get into different clothes.

When we got to the dining room they guys and Chi's family were already there. We took our seat and started eating along with everyone else. Dinner that night was very quiet, until Chi started to talk, "You heard the women?" We all nodded, "Yes" Naru said, "and I think one of my employees has more connection to this case than expected. Chi looked confused, "How so?" she asked Naru looked into my eyes, was he giving me a choice, I could tell them my mom is haunting the house, but I don't have too? Wow seems like a first. I slightly nodded, signaling that 'sure you can tell them about my mom' for a second I was surprised with decision, since when did I trust Naru like this?

"We believe that the ghost is Mai's mother, who died when she was young" the family looked sympathetic, probably for me, so I said, "Its okay, really" that didn't seem to completely reassure them, but it helped. Dinner was then quiet again. We thanked Chi and her family for dinner and went to sleep. I could hardly sleep, I was afraid to have another dream with my mom. Eventually I gave in, but I also had a dream.


	4. Now i know the reasons

**Alice: doesn't everyone love me for that cliffhanger?**

**Lizzy: yeah right! They probably hate you for that!**

**Alice: Hey you gotta keep your readers interested **

**Lizzy: sure but a cliffhanger like that, you couldn't possibly be so mean!  
Alice: you just saw me do it!  
oh yeah I went there**

**Lizzy: right whatever…**

**Alice: So recently I have been drawing a lot, a lot of well animals and neko girls and stuff. What do you think?**

**Lizzy: I think people would rather read the fanfic than listen to this**

**Alice: oh ouch!**

**Lizzy: they are probably just going to read the fanfic instead of this because of the cliffhanger.**

**Alice: oh**

**Lizzy: yeah…..**

**Anyways we don't own Ghost Hunt, it belongs to Fuyumi Oni. **

**Alice and Lizzy: Thanks everyone for commenting**

**Thanks for reading!**

***smiles*  
Alice: what else?**

**Lizzy: comments!  
Alice: Right! Thanks everyone for commenting**

There she was, my mom. It was almost like the last dream. My mom was about to kill me, but first try to make me feel guilty. "Why did you leave me?" she asked with anger in her voice. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. It was like my mouth had been glued shut. "And why don't you care?" I tried to talk again, but still, I wasn't able too. "YOU ARE A TERRIBLE DAUGHTER!" she screamed I covered my ears; the sound was like a screeching violin.

'Oh please someone help me' I thought. I began to cry, I was so scared, this couldn't be my mom, but they do say people change after death. She walked up to me with anger in her eyes, when she grabbed my neck her expression softened, "now you will be mine forever". I couldn't breathe, 'Help, help!' I thought franticly, I hoped someone could read minds. I felt her cold hands on my neck, the life was draining out of me; I could feel it. I felt so helpless, so weak, 'please help me, Naru. Why Naru?" I asked myself. Suddenly everything went dark. I screamed.

"Mai, Mai, wake up" I recognized the voice, Monk? I wanted to talk but I couldn't, I piercing scream rang through my ears, soon I realized it was my own. I woke with a start; I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "Mai" Ayako said, "did- did you have a dream?" I nodded, "My mom, "I was having trouble breathing, but I kept on, "she- she wont stop, not until- not until she kills me" suddenly the doors burst open. The little girl entered and came straight to me, and then gave me a hug, "Nee-chan, nee-chan, did you have another scary image?" I nodded to the little girl, "Yes but I am okay now," I forced a smile, I didn't want to worry her. Then Chi walked in, "I'm sorry" she said, "I didn't mean to bother you, but Aikiyou just ran in her when she Mi- uh Mai scream" she almost called me miss again, but stopped herself, I smiled slightly bigger.

Then Naru walked in with a cup of tea, he handed it to me, "Thank you" I said, 'wow' I thought, 'Naru serving me tea, I think it's a once in a lifetime experience'. I sipped the tea quietly.

Today our second day here, we would probably start interviews today since we didn't yesterday, huh. When I finished my tea, I looked at the clock, it was 8:35. "Well" Naru said, "Time to get to work, "Hara, John, look around see if you can sense something." "Takigawa, Matsuzaki, look around for any signs that the ghost might do anything violent" 'he just did that to get them away' I thought. "Mai, Lin, and I will interview." Figures, I saw that one coming. Then Naru turned to me, "Mai call Yasuhara, something gives me a feeling we will need his assistance" Wow Naru not only wanted Yasuhara, but he wanted _me_ to call him. He gave me an order, it's about time.

I called him up, he told me he would be here about 3 o' clock today. When I told Naru that, he seemed dissatisfied some how, but I ignored it. "Go get the family to start the interview" he told, I smiled as I did what I was told. When everyone was in the base he told me to make tea. I did that to, with out hesitation, 'this is going to be a great day!" I smiled

"Here's your tea" I told him, he was probably going to give me something else to do, to keep me busy, 'I wonder what he is…' "Now Mai go and watch the monitors" he interrupted my thought. "But, Lin's already doing that!" I complained. "Just do it" he said coldly. I sighed, "Leave it to Naru to ruin your day" I mumbled.

When I got to the monitors I sat on the couch. I did not want to do this; anyways I was tired, so I fell asleep. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late, I was already dreaming.

I was floating, it was the kind of scene I dream when I see Naru, bit I wasn't too sure I would see him, with my mom and stuff. After being alone for what felt like forever I saw a shadow, "H-hello?" I called softly into the distance. "Hello Mai" said Naru. My face lit up, "Naru! I thought it would be my mom again!" he smiled in return. "Your mom is a powerful spirit indeed, she will stop at nothing to make you happy, see this" The scene changed we were in my room; I was little then about 4 or 5. "That's me" I told him, he nodded, "I know" my mom and I were talking…

Flashback

Young Mai POV

It was nighty time so I was going to my beddy. Mommy tucked me in and I was happy. Mommy said, "How was your day, sweetie" I said, "happy mommy" she smiled pretty. Then Mommy said, "What makes you happy?" and I said, "When I'm with Mommy. I'm always happy when I'm with Mommy!"

End of flashback

Normal Mai POV

"Your mother holds this memory with her soul, it is why she can't move on" It made sense now, why my mom wanted me dead, she wanted to make me happy. "So she just wants me to be with her, because when I was little, I was happy when I was around her." He nodded, "Good you're catching on quick"

"So," I concluded, "if I show her I am happy now, she will stop?" Naru smiled, " I think so" I smiled, I had the answer now. Everything was clear, why she tried to kill me in painless ways, slitting my throat, a quick death, and choking, one of the least painful ways to die. "Thank you Naru" I told him. Then I woke up.

I looked at Lin, he returned the glare, "You're a quiet sleeper," he said, "I didn't know you were asleep." Then he returned to working, 'he doesn't stop does he?' I walked toward Naru, "Naru I know now, how to stop my mom" he looked at me, "And how would you know that?" he got me, I had to tell him I was sleeping, that jerk. "I took a nap," I paused and added before he could say anything, " and the only reason she wanted to kill me was to make me happy" he looked confused so I said, "when I was little I told her I was always happy when I was with her. It's the memory keeping her from going on" I smiled. My eyes began to water, "I have the greatest mom ever!" I could tell Naru was about to say a smart-alecky comment, as if he read my mind he said, "One who tries to kill you?" this time I had a comeback, "Oh shut up." I told him.

Naru looked at me like some creep, guess he didn't see that coming, I smirked. 'Mom I'm happy here' I knew she couldn't hear my thoughts, but I felt her near me, somehow.


	5. Welcome Yasu!

**Alice: so what did you think of out last chapter?**

**Lizzy :*crying* it was so touching and heartwarming**

**How come you're not crying?**

**Alice: I don't know…**

**Lizzy: Wow really!**

**Alice: So how has everyone been…I hope it didn't take too long for me to update!**

**Lizzy: Yeah, you're a terrible updater!**

**Alice: Well at least I have a life, unlike you, you're just a figment of my imagination!**

**Lizzy: How do you know?**

**Alice: cause I created you smartie!**

**Lizzy: Uh…toshe…still that hurts!**

**Alice: Well anyways comments**

**Kimeko-Dono- your reviews always put a smile to my face! They're the most fun to read!**

**Sousie- your reviews made me laugh! So true!**

**Missyangel87- that's a good question…I did no research when starting this fanfic so I only based it off memory, so…. **

**Melovepickles16- I luv your username! But I don't like pickles…sorry**

**Ayjay- I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to tell everyone your review, 'Naru can be Mr. insensitive' that is so true! Makes me smile!**

**Midnightstar32- I always await your review(well message) lol**

**I luv my reviews! I check it at least 7 times a day!  
and this is also chapter 3 reviews in case ur wondering**

**Lizzy: now that that is done, we do not own ghost hunt, or SPR or any or SPRs workers/helpers…..we don't even own Mai's mom!**

**Alice: yup!**

**Lizzy: lets get on with the story**

**Alice: WAIT one thing first…has anyone else been having caps lock problems…cause I have!**

**Lizzy: ignore her…ON WITH THE STORY!**

June 6

3:35 pm

"Hello?" said a familiar voice. My eyes lit up," Yasu! You're here!" Naru looked up "Hello Yasuhara". 'inconsiderate jerk' I thought. Yasu smiled, "Hi Ma! How have you been?" its been about a month since I last saw Yasu. "Im good thanks! Do you want to see everyone else?" He considered it for a second, "I think I will wait and surprise everyone!" he said. I nodded at his choice, "okay" Naru stood up. He was about to ruin it, 'wait for it… 5….4….3….2…1' "Well if you have nothing else to do get to work." I sighed. He has a habit of ruining the joy we have here. Of all be people to fall in love with I fell in love with Naru.

Yasu and I got to work, he got it easy, all he had to do was talk to Naru about what has happened. I had to, like always, make tea. "Jeez, how much tea can Naru drink in one day?" I mumbled, then sighed, " I almost don't want to find out." I walked into base. I almost handed him his tea, but then I paused, "what do you-" for the first time Naru was ahead of me, "Please" he said arrogantly. Surprised I handed him the tea. Then Ayako and Monk entered the room, "Well" Monk started, "we found nothing" they looked up, "Oh hi Yasu!" Ayako said. Then Monk said, "Ah so your finally here." They smiled. How could I prove to my mom that I'm happy here?

Soon after that Masako and John got back. After their reuniting with Yasu it was time for dinner. We introduced Chi and her family to Yasu. They seemed to enjoy his company. 'This is the life I want to live forever' a thought that popped into my head many times, this isn't the first.

Today had been such a long day, "I'm so tired!" I yawned, but I made the mistake of saying it in front of Naru, "Even though you slept all day?" he stated. Ignoring him I waked into my room, "Good night Naru!" I said. I yawned and got into my pajamas. "Night Ayako, Masako!" I told them as I went to bed. Soon I was asleep.

For the first time in a long time I didn't have a dream.

June 7

8:30

I rubbed my eyes as I got out of bed. It was 8:30! Already? Well Naru couldn't me too picky, I hoped. I just needed to hurry. I quickly got dressed and thinking ahead I made him tea so he didn't have to tell me.

When I walked into base they were all huddled by the cameras, "Um, what happened?" I asked. Without turning to look at me Ayako said, "I don't think you will be going anywhere alone anytime soon." I was confused, what did Ayako mean? So I said, " Why?" Ayako replied, "Your mom, _will _do anything" I looked at the camera, little Aikiyou's room was red, "Did- did my mom do this" The words stumbled out of my mouth.

"Mai take Yasuhara and set up a camera in this room" Naru pointed to Aikiyou's room. I nodded, "Okay" When Yasu and I were at Aikiyou's room, it took a bit of talking to get her to let us put the camera in her room, but when we told her it would be helping us find the 'mean ghost' she cooperated. When we got back to base Naru asked us to put another camera in the basement. Soon enough we got that one done. "Well that didn't take you two as long as last time" Monk pointed out. I smiles, "Well we didn't have to argue about it with a little girl the second time around!" I said jokingly. Monk looked suspicious but with playfulness in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he said, "Or were you two playing around?" Yasu looked shocked, "Oh I forgot to tell you how much I want to be with you!" Yasu said. Monks playful expression vanished to a pale freaked out face. Monks jaw dropped, "You _are_ kidding right?" he said. Yasu smiled wide, "Of course!" Monk shook his head, "Not cool Yasu. Not cool!"

I laughed and held two fingers up in the air, "Two!" I said through my giggles, " Two times you fell for the same thing Monk!" Yasu laughed too, "That's true huh!"

Naru stood up, "Okay everyone get to work." Naru, as usual killed the joy. That day went by so fast. Everything was much livelier with Yasu around; he was the only one who could work around Naru's strict management.

Before dinner Naru came up to me and said, "Mai could you do something for me?" I nodded, normally he just told me what to do. Then he continued, "Before you go to bed get the tapes from the kids room and the basement." I nodded and as I turned to leave Naru grabbed my arm. I turned around and he said, looking into my eyes, "And remember do not go alone!" I felt my heart stop, Naru was telling this to me? Did he actually care? Now that I thought about it I realized he only called _me_ by my first name, was that because he returned my feelings. I slowly nodded, "O-okay" I turned and headed for dinner.

On my way I felt myself begin to blush, "No!" I told my self as I waited to stop before I entered the dining room. When I entered, with no trace of me blushing, only Chi was in there. I paused, "Um do you need help with anything?" I asked. Chi shook her head, "No just sit down." She told me. I did as I was told and soon everyone else was in the room with me.

Dinner was a blast with everyone laughing and enjoying Yasu's company. Soon enough it was over. I was tired and soon went to sleep. I awoke with a start, 'oh no!' I thought, ' I forgot the camera tapes!' I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 11:36. Knowing them they were probably still awake. Forgetting the warning Naru had given me earlier I went to get the tapes.

**Alice: Oh no! **

**Lizzy: Dun dun dun!**

**Alice: what will happen to Mai?**

**Lizzy: Now **_**this**_** is a cliffhanger!**

**Alice: are you really gonna go there?**


	6. This is my battle, but i still need you

**Alice: HI! How have you been? **

**Lizzy: Yeah whatever… there was a review that said I seemed like I was bi-polar… well I'm not. I am just a piece of Alice's imagination that can't do anything on her own…. It's sad really!**

**Alice: she said slightly bi-polar!  
Lizzy: So! Who was it?**

**Alice: well it was kimeko- Dono…uh I mean Cross your Heart for me.]**

**Lizzy: GRRRRRRRRR  
Alice: Really Lizzy is that necessary?**

**Lizzy: YES**

**Alice: NO! We need to get to comments**

**Lizzy: okay…**

**Midnightstar32- your question is a secret… you will just have to keep reading to find out!**

**Adcloud- yes I do like WRITING cliffhangers…is sucks for me when I'm reading them though….**

**Cross your Heart for me- GRR you are so-**

**Alice- I really love your comments! And yes that is what I had in mind after I published it….ahhh that was a good case!**

**Melovepickles16- Thanks! I am beginning to update sooner… kinda!**

**Alice and Lizzy: Thanks for reviewing everyone!  
Lizzy: But Cross your Heart for me!**

**Alice : Don't mean anything by that, Cross your Heart for me….she is always like this… She will be nice next time….right Lizzy?**

**Lizzy: Um anyways we don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Alice : Nope and sadly we never will…**

Flashback

I awoke with a start, 'oh no!' I thought, ' I forgot the camera tapes!' I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 11:36. Knowing them they were probably still awake. Forgetting the warning Naru had given me earlier I went to get the tapes.

End Flashback

I entered Aikiyou's room and silently grabbed the tape. The sweet child was resting, as if nothing in the world could disturb her. I exited the room and closed the door without making a sound.

I heard footsteps and for some reason I began to tense, my breathing slowed and for a second I felt my heart stop. Seeing nothing, I began to relax, but I still had an unnatural feeling of uneasiness.

I reached for the basement door handle, suddenly my hand jerked back. Why was I shaking? My heart race faster with each breath I took. I took a second to calm down, after a minute I threw myself into the room unaware of the danger that lay ahead.

The room was peaceful so I relaxed and grabbed the tape. Just as I walked up to the door it slammed in front of me. I gasped, "Oh no!" I said. I pounded at the door, "Someone help me! Let me out! Let me out!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Mai!" boomed my mom. "Mom! No! No! I don't want to die!" I could feel my moms smiling somehow, but it wasn't comforting at all. She seemed so evil now, like nothing could stop her this time around, "Liar!" she said coldly, " If you didn't want to die you wouldn't have come in here!" then I remembered my feeling of uncertainty and hesitation to enter the room. Was that what she meant? I should have followed my instinct! What was I going to do?

Suddenly I ran back to the door and started pounding on it again. Before I could say anything Mom grabbed me and pulled me to the other side of the basement. "Now, now Mai dear…I don't want this to hurt, but the more you struggle the more it will hurt." I tried to run but I couldn't move. So I did the one thing anyone would do in this kind of situation, I screamed.

Then the door burst open, and the stood Naru, "Naru!" I yelled in relief. "Mai!" he said sternly, but I could tell by his voice he was worried. My moms evil face turned to Naru, " You" said the voice of the twisted person she had become, "You… it's your fault I have to kill Mai!" Naru had been running to me while she said that, and when he heard it he stopped abruptly, " Is that so" he said nonchalantly. 'He never changes' I thought, I felt a stab in my stomach, was I upset because for a second he seemed unworried? I tried to ignore the feeling.

My mom told him, "Yes it is all your fault! Mai here thinks you're a jerk, and arrogant and she hates..."

"No Mom!" I turned towards Naru, "Naru I swear none of that is true!" 'except for the jerk part' I thought. Then I realize that my mom could hear my voice, but not my thoughts. That was way she had no idea I had I crush on Naru. "Mom I – I " I was about to tell her that I like Naru but I was cut off by my moms blood curling screams, "I will kill you first!" she rushed toward him, I could almost feel Naru's fear. It was my courage.

I ran in front of Naru to block my mom, seeing as she wasn't stopping and just screaming at me to get away, I tightly closed my eyes and braced myself for what would happen next. I felt an electric shock move through my body. It hurt so much, like I was on fire! I fell to the ground. "Mai" Naru said he got on his knees and then added, " why didn't you listen when I said to not got alone?" I didn't know the answer to that so I looked at my so-called mom and based on what she just did I came to a conclusion, "You are not my mother."

Black swept through a majority of what I could see, covering most of my sight. "Mai" I heard Naru softly say, "don't die okay, I don't- I don't know- its just Mai" out of the corner of my eye I saw the roof cracking over our heads, "Mai" he said ignoring the sounds, his mouth now an inch from my ear as he said, " I – I love you."

I started hugging Naru as I started tearing up and said to him, "Naru, I love you too." Seeing the roof about to fall on us I pushed Naru off of me and got on top of him to protect him from the roof. When it fell I felt some weight and it hurt so much, but it seemed like it fell gently on us like it didn't want to hurt us. Barely able to see, I grabbed Naru's hand and ran out of the basement as fast as I could, barely making it out.

Then instantly I blacked out. Had I saved Naru?


	7. my questions once known are unanswered

**Alice: *Yawn* its been a while since I've updated….**

**Lizzy: No duh! You are such a slacker!**

**Alice: mm well since volleyball season is over I have more time!  
Lizzy: Volleyball has been over for at least a month…**

**Alice: NO TWO WEEKS SMART ONE!**

**Lizzy: *rolls her eyes* whatever you made no attempt to work on the chapter until now…**

**Alice: GRRRRRRRR**

**Anyways your not saying mean things about Cross My Heart For Me today. **

**Lizzy: No I forgave her not long after you updated the last chapter.**

**Alice: oh…**

**Lizzy: You would have known if you updated sooner!  
Alice: Um I am so sorry… anyways time for comments**

**Lizzy: and you change the subject**

**Alice: *ignores* so **

**Actually I'm WAY too lazy to give everyone their own thing on this but…**

**Thank you for commenting! I love comments! They r the best so keep commenting!**

**Lizzy: She's lazy…we don't own Ghost Hunt and the story is about to begin!**

I opened my eyes to a room that seemed familiar to me. It was white, I could hear beeping all around me, 'What happened?' I thought, "Mai! You're awake!" said a familiar voice, "a-Ayako?" she barely hear me. She moved in closer, "Yeah" she whispered, "What happened?" she asked, " You have him worried sick!" Him? I was confused so I asked, "Naru" she nodded, "What happed?" she was being persistent. I still couldn't remember exactly what happened so I said, "Nothing."

Naru entered, "Mai" he sounded relieved. Seeing his face reminded me of all the things that happened in the basement, then I knew where I was, a hospital"Naru." I said, "Are you okay? How long have I been here?" he sighed, " Well I am fine, nothing happened to me really. As for you" he seemed unsettled at the subject, but I didn't dare stop him, "You have been out for five days" I felt the blood drain form my face. Five days? She is going to try to kill me now huh. 'Screw the harmless' I thought.

My stupid moth- no not mine. She is no mother of mine, I hate her. How can she call herself a mother after she tried to kill me? I will never accept her as a mother. Somehow I'm upset by the thought. I pushed it out of my mind.

Soon Masako, Monk, Yasu, Lin and John enter, " Hi guys" I said. They all smiled and Monk said, "Hey Mai! How are you feeling?" I hesitated a second then said, "good!" "Good to hear" John said with his accent that sounded so foreign when he spoke Japanese.

"So what happened exactly?" Monk asked. Naru and I told the story of how my mother tried to kill me, but we left out the part that we confessed for each other. "Wow Mai" Ayako said, "Are you sure you're okay? Sounds like you got the worst of it" I nodded "I can't call her my mother anymore" I told them, "what mom would try to kill her only child?" I looked down; I didn't want to show them how badly I wanted her back even though she tried to kill me. "Well I'm flabbergasted "Monk said, trying to make me laugh. It worked! I started giggling so much I couldn't stop.

"Calm down Mai" even when I am in the hospital he can't help but to kill joy. I blushed slightly I didn't know why, I just did.

I was probably going to be released from the hospital later today or tomorrow. That was good. We needed to do something about the spirit…my so called mom. When I told Naru this he shrugged it off. All he told me was not to worry. Put I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad may happen if we don't do anything fast.

Later, in mid-afternoon, I fell asleep, unfortunately I had a dream.

I saw no one, it was just me. Then I realized I was being shown something, I was at Chi's house and I heard screaming, it was Aikiyou! I ran to her room where my mom- no the spirit tried to grab her. I attempted to grab the spirit and drag her away from the small child. But all I could do was stand there and watch the small, helpless girl die in the hands of the spirit that has taken the ideals and looks form my mom. She reached through me and tried to grab my insides. Her eyes seemingly were looking at me but looking further I saw them, her eyes were glaring through me. I turned around. There was Naru, "Naru go away" I screamed, "You are going to die!" my heart throbbed knowing he couldn't hear me.

The spirit threw Aikiyou aside; the innocent youth was sprawled on the floor. She grabbed Naru; I could feel the terror in his face, even though he kept an expressionless face. "Naru!" I screamed as loud as possible.

I woke with a start, Naru was sitting next to me, "Naru" I said. He looked at me, "Yes Mai" I took a deep breath, "we have to do something about that spirit, terrible things will happen if we don't!"


	8. Enter Madoka!

**Alice: Hi! You are probably wondering what took me so long to update. Well there was a lock on advertisement that I did but could not finish because I didn't have a cell phone! Therefore I could not update.**

**Lizzy: I think its an excuse**

**Alice: No its not! I seriously couldn't go on!  
Lizzy:*rolls eyes* will you tell them why you updated as soon as you could get back on?**

**Alice: Right! So I message Midnightstar32 a lot and she made a deal…if she updates. I have too! So here it is!  
Lizzy: We do not own Ghost Hunt…she always forgets to say that**

**Alice: says the one who always rolls her eyes**

**Lizzy: *rolls her eyes*  
Alice: Told you!**

_Mai's POV_

I was back. In Chi's house; where my mothers spirit stays. I had to be honest; I was scared, for my life, Aikiyou's life, Naru's, Monk's, Ayako's, John's, Lin's, Yasu's even Masako's. I knew I had to play it right, but I didn't know how. Could I really do it?

Noticing my anxiety, Yasu nudged me, "you okay?" I nodded slowly, looking into his eyes. Afraid I would never see them again. My last dream shocked me, what confused me most was, where was I? I didn't see myself in the dream. Had I already been dead? Or away from the scene maybe? I told myself I would never go off on my own until this was settled, that goes without saying doesn't it?

There was a knock at the door, reluctantly I went to get. I opened the door, "Oh its you Mai!" exclaimed a familiar voice, "Madoka!" I smiled, "Hi!"

"Where's Naru?"

"Um, why?"

"I have some information about the house" that bothered me, if he needed information why didn't he just ask me? I lived in this house, heck I still had the key! I showed her to the base anyways. I threw Naru a quick evil glance as I said, "Here he is" and walked out.

Not knowing what to do I made tea and practiced exorcism chants Monk, John and Ayako taught me. It wasn't too long when Madoka joined me, "hi" I said, she laughed, "I think the atmosphere is different now. Naru just seems different, lighter mood somehow. It just seems that's way. Heaven forbid he would act like that!" I blushed then started laughing, it was so true! "Are you ready?" she asked me. "For what?" I replied, "What do you mean?"

"For the path that lies ahead" I said nothing as she left. Not a, 'goodbye' or 'see you later' she just left. Silent and cold. I was shocked. I didn't know what she meant or why she even brought it up in the first place.

"Naru?" I called lightly as I opened his door, "can I ask you something?" he nodded, I sat down and repeated the serious conversation Madoka and I just had, except her last three words. Naru thought I was crazy for being worried until I stated-just as Madoka had- "Are you ready?"

Naru shot a confused look, "What on Earth could she mean?"

**Alice: cliffhanger, cliffhanger!  
Lizzy: she doesn't stop…**

**Alice: What do you think will happen?**

**What did Madoka mean?**

**OMG **

**Lizzy: screw this! its not a long enough chapter…keep going!  
Alice: Oh…AH! ;(**

_Mai's POV(still)_

I hadn't talked about my dream yet to anyone, even Naru. I spilled it out, I began to tear up, I doubt everything I said came out correctly. Naru just held my hand and listened. When I was finished he said, "don't worry" of course he didn't smile, but I could tell in his eyes that he was sincere. I hugged him, "Thank you" I muttered in his ear. I might be crazy but I think then he smiled

**Alice: Ah…how romantic!  
Lizzy: Its still too short for a chapter!  
Alice: you're just like Naru!**

**Lizzy: *rolls her eyes* no**

**Alice: yes! You ruined the moment! Anyways we are gonna have more chapters so get over it!**


	9. Final Battle

**Alice: *crying*  
Lizzy: What's wrong Alice?**

**Alice:*perks her head up* so you DO care! *goes back to crying* did you hear?**

**Lizzy: hear what?**

**Alice: this is going to be the final chapter of my fan fiction!  
Lizzy: gawd you are terrible!**

**Alice: I know! I ended it so soon!**

**Lizzy: and you haven't updated in FOREVER!**

**Alice: we that's typical…anyways I will start the story.**

_Mai POV_

I looked around, "Naru? Are you in here?" all I saw was Lin, "Naru is out right now, he didn't tell you?" I shook my head,"uh-ah" I went the last orders he gave me was ' make me some tea Mai' what a jerk! He could never let me do anything interesting. He didn't even care when I told him about my dream and Madoka, well he kind of did, but not really!

I walked outside to the Cherry trees, "Ayako?" I asked, there she was, her first exorcism of this case. She seemed to be concentrating hard, I just stood by. Nothing happened, then I saw her, mom. I bit my lip, this was goodbye. I waved, and then she disappeared. Ayako looked up and sighed, "Can I get a drink, Mai?" I handed her the cup of tea that Naru wanted, but he wasn't here. You snooze you lose I guess. "Thank you" she said after taking a sip.

"She isn't gone" Masako said, making me jump. I hadn't seen her there, "But how?" Ayako and I said together. Masako shrugged, "Her spirit is backed up by something you cant terminate" Ayako looked at her, determined, "then I will try again" Masako shook her head, "Don't, you weren't powerful enough before, and now you are even more exhausted, you wouldn't have a chance" Ayako looked angry at Masako for saying that, but leaned against a tree showing that she knew Masako was right.

There was a log silence, Masako and I just stared at each other as Ayako drank her tea, "I'm going to go check on John and Monk" I said quietly as I walked away, "let me know if you sense anything, Masako" I went to the attic where John was performing an exorcism. I walked over to Monk, "Any luck?" I asked, he shook his head, "No, you" I shook my head. I bit my lip, I almost turned and left, but Monk stopped me, "There is still hope, if my exorcism doesn't work then I want you to try something." I nodded, "What's the plan?"

He told me what he had in mind. If his exorcism doesn't work then I will try to do the warding spell that Monk showed me. He said that since it was my mom and she wanted me to be happy, then it just may be crazy enough to work. I agreed to the plan, and then left, I hoped Monk's exorcism worked.

Someone opened the door, I figured it was Naru so I got another cup of tea and brought it to the door. I dropped the glass, standing in front of me was a shady purple figure, "There you are, Mai" It was Mom, she walked through me. Suddenly I felt very lightheaded, "Naru? Monk? Someone?" I tried to make out, but all that got through was silence. Then all I saw was darkness.

_Naru POV_

My phone rang, "Hello Lin" I said calmly. I was on my way home from gathering some information from Madoka, well more like I gave information to her. "The exorcisms aren't going to well" Lin said. That wasn't good, if Mai is right, her mom will kill everyone if we don't send her to the Light soon. I heard glass shatter in the background, "Lin? What was that?" I demanded. "I'm checking now" he told me abruptly, "Mai" He said quietly at first, "Its Mai, she passed out" You could sense worry in Lin's voice.

"Get her safe immediately and check the cameras. I think her mom has reappeared. I will be there in a minute" I hung up the phone, "Damn" I said driving off the road onto a dirt path that lead straight to the house. I didn't use it because it could damage the car. Right now I really didn't care about the car. When I saw the house my car skidded to a stop. I jumped out of the car, and ran inside. "You really think this is the answer?" I asked her mom, I knew she could hear me. I walked into the base, "You see anything?" I asked Lin. He nodded, "She is headed for the attic"

"Make sure that John and Takigawa are aware of that" Lin nodded again. I walked over to Mai and felt her head. It was warm, I walked out, "And make sure she sleeps" I commanded Lin. I

I walked up to the attic; I had no intention of running into John and Takigawa. I was going to see Mai's mother. I concentrated all my energy to one point. Soon I ran into her, "So you think you are all that great?" I implored, "And that you are perfect, and you do everything to make Mai happy? Well news flash, you don't. This isn't what she wants. I real mother would know that." I told her. She looked at me, "Wow, its you again, you have some nerve coming back here." I looked at her and rolled my eyes, "I have to have that kind of nerve. It is part of my job" She laughed, "What is that? Janitor?"Now that was, uncalled for. It was war, but I had to keep my cool, "No I am the founder of SPR, Shibuya Physic Research. My name is Kazuya." I informed her politely, "aren't you a little young for that position?" she asked. Everyone seemed to ask that question, even ghosts if they got the chance. Then I noticed something, I could see and hear Mai's mothers spirit. Did she want me to meet her?

I didn't ask, I probably didn't want to know. I closed my eyes, and focused some of my energy on her, enough to penetrate her. I heard her scream in agony. Deep inside I hoped that Mai was still asleep. If she wasn't the sound is probably heartbreaking, if she could hear it at all. There was one last, loudest scream and then it stopped completely. I had won, I opened my eyes, she was gone. I sat down for a second, and then went to sleep.

_Mai's POV_

My eyes flickered open, I heard a blood curling scream, "mom" I muttered, then, all too soon, it ended, "Mom?" I looked around, there was Lin, "Where is Naru?" I asked him. He shook his head, "Go back to bed" I got off the couch, "No!" I said defiantly as I ran out of the room and ran up the stairs to where I heard the scream. There, lying on the ground was Naru, "Naru?" I ran up to him, "Naru!" I repeated, he unconscious, what happened, what did my mom do? Masako walked up behind me, "She is gone now" Lin came by and picked Naru up, he cracked a smile. Wait, Lin cracked a smile! This was really a weird case! Then Lin said, "He is just asleep." I looked down, John and Monk came down, "We are done here I see" he said, sighing in relief.

I walked over to Chi, who was following Lin, "You hear that? We are done. The ghost is gone, you and your family is safe." I looked at Chi, she was about to cry, "Thank you" she said as she handed me a check. It was our payment. She ran down the stairs, "I will help you get ready to leave" Yasu smiled, "so we can finally rest in piece! Woo! Thank goodness!" Most of us laughed, except for Lin, who never laughed.

_The next Day_

_Mai POV(still)_

I sighed; we finally put the last piece of equipment into the van. It was just me, Lin and Naru putting things up. Yasu, Masako, Ayako, John, and Monk all left yesterday. We got into the van. I looked out the window the entire ride home. That's when I realized, I don't have a home.

**Alice: and that concludes, The Scream in the locked room.**

**Lizzy: Did you like it?**

**Alice: Please comment! We want to know what you thought of the ending!**

**Lizzy: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

**Alice: We would like to thank those who have been commenting since the beginning.**

**MidnightStar32- Thank you so much, I always awaited your comments.**

**Cross your heart for me- Lizzy thinks you're awesome for agreeing with her! As for me…UR WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! : ( lol its ok!**

**xSaphirexRosesxFanx- well I finally updated, your comments always kept me going.**

**Well as of right now this fanfic ended up getting, like 5000+ visitors/hits!**

**I am proud of myself! Be sure to read my next fanfic which will indeed be connected to this one!**

**Thank you all my readers! **


	10. EXTRA! GOOD NEWS

**Alice: Hi! This is the last chappie...**

**Lizzy: Really...you had to, just HAD to do this*sighs***

**Alice: well, i didnt feel like PMing anyone...**

**Lizzy: Get over yourself.**

**Alice: I DONT CARE! Anyways. The first chapter of the sequel is up. I hope it is just as good as this one! 3**

**Lizzy: you are SO simpleminded...**

**Alice: *totaly ignores* it is called, 'Case 10: Bloody Handprints on a Wooden Wall' I do hope you will all read it... some parts will be a little out of character for Mai(I mean come on, she is homeless!) 3 plz read the new sequel of 'the Scream in the Locked Room CAse 9'**

**Thank you all! 3**

**Lizzy: Whatever...**


End file.
